The Derp Crew
The Derp Crew is a group of gamers/friends whose most well-known members are Chilled Chaos, Smarty, GaLm, ZeRoyalViking, Tom Fawkes and Aphex Arcade. Origin ChilledChaos, joined by Zeroyalviking and many others in a YouTube group called "The Creatures," which fractured into many groups and YouTubers. At one point UberHaxorNova and Chilled had a falling out causing Chilled to leave. He was followed by ZeRoyalViking and they collaborated with each other. After playing with each other for a while, the group decided to name themselves "The Derp Crew" as they make fun of themselves for "sucking at games" and "being dumb". There has never been an official declaration about the members of the group, however, it's well known that Chilled, Ze, GaLm, and Smarty are members, while regularly joined by Aphex Arcade and Tom Fawkes who aren't confirmed members but are good friends. One of the games that they are known to play together is "Derp Craft", which is a series of them all playing MineCraft. There are currently multiple seasons online on Galm's channel and Chilled's channel as well. They also livestream and upload parts of their stream onto their YouTube channels shortly after. A new regularly played game is Shellshock, where betrayal is bound to strike. Monopoly was a huge game played among them and had started up again, until they recently stopped mostly playing it due to connection issues making them crash, and there has been one game of them playing Fortune Street instead, though it is unknown if that is a series that will continue. Cards Against Humanity is a game that results in everyone getting offensive while still staying fun. Many sessions of CAH star Bryce McQuaid, another YouTuber associated with some BBS members. Members Current/regular members *Chilled Chaos Chilled is generally known as the leader of the group and takes the lead on many occasions. He has a diabolical mindset and constantly screws over his friends no matter what. *GaLm GaLm is usually the most legit gamer and is usually better at games than his friends. He's often calm, cool, and collected, but does get pissed at his friends on more than one occasion. *Smarty Ironically, Smarty is the general idiot of the group, making stupid comments, being the worst at games, and just overall making pretty dumb decisions. The rest of the Derp Crew makes fun of him for this, and he's often picked on. *ZeRoyalViking Ze is the Canadian of the group and is a lot of times arguing, bickering, or fighting with Chilled. He's generally ok at games, like most of the members (not including Smarty), but he often finds more hilarity in random things. * Tom Fawkes Tom is best Nintendo gamer of the derp crew and he‘s the calmest of the group, often never getting angry even at the most frustrating moments. He most well known for how good he is in Mario kart. Tom is also the most groofy of the derp crew with his funny intro thats in mostly in all of his videos. *Aphex Arcade *Aphex is the Spanish version of ZeRoyalViking. Also he is short. Former members * Druox * Riorach * Diction * Utorak007 * AshhBear (unconfirmed) * Demon Ninja (unconfirmed) * StrayTheIrate (unconfirmed) Category:The Derp Crew Category:Group